Guardian Angel
by wolfhowl1
Summary: When Derek saves a little girl in the woods he cant get her of his head. They seem to have a connection can this little girl show Derek he's not alone? or will Derek shut her out like everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first teen wolf fan-fiction and only my second Fic ever! This idea came to me while i was listening to music so i hope you like it.**

* * *

Derek hale wandered the forest his face completely emotionless, the moon was shining out guiding his path.

It was Laura's birthday today, he took a deep breath. for once he was alone away from Scott, Stiles, and his pack. He just needed to be alone to grieve.

It had been a long time since he had cried and he felt like doing so now, but he didn't. He held it in as images of Laura flashed through his head.

Laura when she was younger sitting on the swings, talking to him, just memories in general.

Derek had become stronger since his family's death so had Laura. Together they believed they could get anything.

In the year following his families death him and Laura had become closer than ever. with her gone he had no one. he was alone. sure, he had his pack and Scott but it was different they were bound to him due to circumstance not love, or friendship.

Lost in thought Derek didn't notice the little girl less than 100 yards from him. to caught up in wonder she didn't notice him either.

* * *

Thea let her run slow to a walk now that she was away from everyone she could finally have so space and thought to herself.

Thea sighed, looking at the moonlit sky, it was a beautiful night the stars were out, the crescent moon shined over the forest she currently found herself walking through.

Thea was glad that it was warm here considering she had sneaked out of her house wearing only a t-shirt, ripped jeans, and her black hat that she always wore backwards.

She heard a drumming sound like a dozen hooves on the ground. Thea froze looking up and listening again, She saw a herd of deer coming straight for her.

Her heart pounded in her ears, her brain was trying to tell her feet to run but she was paralyzed by fear.

The heard was closing in on her now but she still couldn't move her mouth was open in a silent scream. Just a few more seconds and she'd be dead trampled by a herd of deer.

There was a blur and Thea was knocked off her feet away from the deer. she felt somebody's weight crushing her.

A man in his twenties was laying over her with his head down using his body as a shield as the deer roared by.

The deer passed quickly and the weight was relieved as the man stood up. he seemed annoyed and relieved at the same time as he helped her up.

"Thanks." Thea breathless. The man had an icily

"Why are you out here at this time huh?" he said a little harsh. He stood roughly six feet tall, hard green eyes, black hair, his beard a little stubbly.

Thea swallowed he looked really intimidating with his leather jacket on.

Picking up her hat she replied rather shakily. "I um just wanted to be alone I just moved here after my father died." she said hurriedly .

Thea turned back to him "Why are you out here?" She asked. The man sighed.

"None of business. Now you better get home the woods isn't exactly the ideal place for a ten year old." He deflected

"I'm Twelve and I can be here if I want!" Thea snapped. The looked up into the man's eyes there was a lot of pain held there the same pain that probably reflected back in hers. She shouldn't waste anymore more of this man's time.

"Whatever! Just stay away from me!." he growled. Thea looked away at the ground.

"Sorry...I was just- never mind." Thea said swallowing the lump in her throat. The strange man's expression softened

"hey I shouldn't have snapped I'm just irritated That's all. Do you know the way home?" the man asked his tone not as harsh

Thea shook her head "If I show you the way out of the forest can you find your way back home from there?" He asked

"Yeah..." Thea said falling into step behind the stranger.

It didn't take long for the man to navigate them out of the forest. When Thea reached the edge of the familiar road she turned to say thanks to the man but he was already gone.

"That's strange." Thea mumbled. Quickly she ran home, by the time she got there it was 2:00 in the morning.

She climbed up the rope she had left out of her window.

Thea quickly changed and got into bed attempting to sleep but The man kept appearing in her thoughts.

'how did he just disappear like that?' Thea asked herself. 'Maybe he was like a guardian angel' She thought. Her logical side told her that angels didn't look or act like he did.

However when Thea finally drifted off that night the man was in her dreams protecting her, but this time from the pain not from deer.

* * *

As Derek trekked back to his house he couldn't stop thinking about the girl. She was lucky he snapped out of his thoughts long enough to see her before she was trampled.

'How stupid could she be? just standing there waiting for them to run her over.' Derek snarled in his head. He knew he wasn't being fair she had been obviously scared out of her mind.

As he reached his house he remembered how in pain she had been, 'Just like you were after your family died' a voice in his head said.

he shook his head, why was he still thinking about her? she was a just a little girl, twelve she had said. It would make more sense if she had at least been his age but she was so young.

Derek tried to shake those thoughts from his head, he didn't need this tonight. He probably was just not thinking right it was Laura's birthday after all but something told him that wasn't it.

Derek flopped down onto his bed still thinking about his encounter with the little girl.

_Derek was wandering the forest again but this time he was looking for something, though he didn't know what.  
_

_He wandered around aimlessly whatever it was he wasn't gonna find it._

_Derek looked up sharply at the sound of deer hooves pounding against the ground. Making sure he wasn't in any danger finding he wasn't he took a deep breath relieved but a small shape caught his eye. _

_A little blonde haired girl was rooted in place, mouth open agape, eyes wide, right in the herds path._

_Derek's heartbeat sped up. This is what he had been looking for, she had been what he had been looking for. _

_ Derek tried to move forward but his body wouldn't respond. _

_The deer grew closer and closer he tried harder and harder. "No, no NO!" he shouted trying to force his body to move. _

_The deer herd closed in "MOVE." he tried to shout but no words came out._

_He tried to close his eyes to look away but he couldn't he watched as The first deer reached her. _

_He cringed as her body was trampled snapped and twisted. "NO!"  
_

"NO!" he screamed jolting awake, he was covered in sweat and was shaking from the dream.  
Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was only a dream the girl was fine, probably sleeping right now like he should be.

Getting dressed quickly, Derek went searching for his pack.

All through the day he trained them. They were improving especially Issac, but for some reason his thoughts kept wandering back to the girl.

He realized how mean he had been to her. She had been scared, alone and he had snapped at her.

"Derek!" Boyde said trying to get his attention. Realizing that he had zoned out he shook his clearing his head.

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking." Derek said dismissively.

"Yeah, you been like that all day how are we supposed to learn to survive from someone who can't even pay attention." Erica spat.

Derek growled heated. "You think you could do better why don't you go out there against the hunters and the Kanima huh? see how well you do?" Derek offered icily.

"Sorry." mumbled Erica. Derek just rolled his eyes forcing himself to focus for the rest of the day.

An hour later he sent them home to rest. He went out walking to clear his head, however he found himself gravitating towards Beacon hills middle school.

* * *

That day at school Thea could barely focus. It was her first day at Beacon Hills middle school, her first day at school since her dad had been killed.

"Are you sure you're ready." Her mom has asked her that morning.

"Positive mom. Are you gonna be okay here alone?" Thea had asked her mom. Her mom nodded and smiled sadly "I'll be at work it will take my mind off of him." She said

Thea sighed as her math teacher taught the class a new algorithm. Her thoughts kept drifting back to her Guardian Angel as she had started calling him.

"Thea, would you like to demonstrate?" Her teacher asked

"No, Mrs. Simms I wouldn't like to, I'm not sure I fully understand this new algorithm." Thea said half honestly, She didn't get it but that was due to the fact she hadn't listened to a word her teacher had said this morning.

"Then you should pay better attention," Her teacher reprimanded. Thea sighed and rolled her eyes.

The rest of the day went on like this, 'Forget about him its not like your ever going to see him again' she reminded herself as she was walking out of school.

Looking up she saw a black camaro pulled in front of the school and leaning against it was her Guardian Angel.

Thea's breath caught in her throat as she stared at him, his eyes locked with her's.

Who could he be waiting for? he didn't look old enough to have a son or daughter that would go to this school.

'sibling' she thought interested. She waited for him to look around for some one else but her just kept staring at her.

Thea went to get on the bus when a beautiful girl stepped in her way.

"Where do you think your going?" She said snidely. Thea really didn't want to get into it with girl.

"The bus." she said obviously.

The girl laughed her friends came from beside her. "oh no your not we don't let people like you on this bus." She snapped.

Thea sighed irritated. "What do you mean people like me?" Thea demanded.

The girls behind her laughed. "Have you looked in the mirror your wearing guys clothes with your hat backwards." She said.

"Move it Cinderella before I show how we take care of problems where I come from." Thea threaten. The girls eyes widened.

"Josh!" she screamed. a boy much older than her appeared from the bus.

"there a problem crystal?" He asked putting his arm around her. Crystal flipped her head. "This little freak threatened me." she complained whiny.

Josh's eyes darkened. "Get lost little girl before I make you." Josh said. Crystal looked at Thea smugly.

"Make me nimrod." Thea spat back though she was really afraid of this boy. He was much bigger than her and by the looks him had probably redone a grade or two.

Josh move forward and pushed her to the ground. "Go away." he snapped

Thea looked around for a teacher or something but no one was paying attention. Thea got to her feet and tried to move past Josh.

Josh raised his fist suddenly, snapping forward impossibly Thea cringed waiting for it to smash into her face but it never came.

Thea opened her eyes to find Josh stumbling backwards. Standing in front of her was her night in shining armor.

"Don't you ever hit a girl." He snarled. Turning to Thea he motioned for her to follow him.

to shocked to protest she quickly trailed after him.

"What are you doing here?" Thea asked.

He sighed, "Looking for you and it seems that your lucky I did." He said.

Thea blinked surprised. "You were looking for me, why?" She asked normally she'd be uber freaked out but for some reason she wasn't

"I came to apologize I was a jerk last night." He said. "I don't normally do this kind of thing but I know what its like to lose someone you love." He explained.

Thea nodded "Well Thanks and all but I need to find a way home." Thea said attempting to move past him.

He grabbed her arm gently. "I can bring you home." He said

Thea nodded. "um...I don't go into strangers cars." She said lamely.

He rolled his eyes. "My names Derek, there now I'm not a stranger." He said smugly.

Thea smiled "Okay fine but since you shouldn't be picking up strange children, my names Thea." She said putting her hand out

Derek smiled slightly and took it.

Feeling happier than she had in a long time Thea got into the passengers seat of the black camaro.

* * *

**A/N Not sure where this came from but I'm sure glad it came. Tell me what what you think should continue?  
**

**Please use constructive criticism. R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Thanks for all the reviews and ill try to update faster next time :)**

Thea ran up the steps of her big blue house.

Her mom wasn't home yet and her brother was on his way home from Chicago where he had been staying with Grandma after the accident.

Thea went up to her room and took out her laptop, after checking her E-mails and Facebook she put on blasting loud music.

her thought wandered but anytime they even slightly veered toward Derek she stopped them.

The doorbell sounded, and Thea groaned getting up to get it.

Standing at the door was a boy about 16-17 years old with his mom.

"Hi is this Thea?" The woman asked hesitantly.

Thea nodded.

"Hi I'm and this is my son Scott, your mom told me to come over and look over you till she gets home she has the late shift tonight." She explained quickly.

Thea sighed that sounded like her mom, the over-protective nurse.

her mom had been working at the hospital in Beacon Hills for almost six months now, She had lived here in an apartment for a bit while Thea and Jake had stayed at home with their dad, until they could find a house in this small town.

"Of course come in." Thea said politely.

"Hey." Scott said awkwardly.

"Hey." Thea replied.

"Well I brought over some dinner." Mrs. McCall said.

Thea nodded. "Thanks." she said.

Scott turned to his mom. "Do I have to be here, It's not like you couldn't do this on your own why do you need me here?" Scott complained.

"Because, Scott I want her to socialize with other Teenagers." said.

"But she's like Twelve! no offense." He said turning to Thea.

"None taken" she said.

"Fine where would you go anyways?" his mom asked

"To Derek's." Scott said.

this got Thea's attention.

"Wait Derek...does he drive a camaro?" Thea asked.

Scott looked at Thea sharply. "You know him how." Scott said urgently.

"It's a small town Scott geez you act like its unheard of." His mom said.

"Sorry, its just Derek doesn't exactly socialize that much with...Kids." Scott explained

"Yeah, I kinda got that. I met him by accident." Thea said. she was interested by Scott reaction.

She tried not to read to much into it but her gut was telling her something wasn't right.

"So um...your a friend of his?" Thea asked.

"I'm not his friend but I need his help solving something." Scott said vaguely.

"Can you take me with you?" Thea asked shocking herself by the question.

"NO!, I mean, I need to see him alone." Scott exclaimed.

"I think it would be good for her, she hasn't been in this town long." approved.

"No, mom Derek's exactly kid friendly!" Scott said desperately.

"Either she goes or you don't." said sternly.

"No. its okay I have home work to do anyways." Thea said she could tell when she was unwanted and she was definitely unwanted.

sighed. "Okay suit yourself."

Thea trudged up to her room to start her homework.

Thea got to the second problem and went to call her dad like she always did but he wasn't there. she reminded herself.

she looked at the calendar, her dad had been dead for exactly 23 days, she had known for only 13 of those days.

After going missing when visiting mom in Beacon Hills he never returned home. They found his body torn to bits an animal.

Thea wiped the tears that had begun to from in her eyes.

She was done crying, she told herself. Your dad has been gone for 23 days and 22 nights and she had grieved for ten of those days. She wouldn't cry she needed to be strong when her brother came home.

Jake was two years older than her but sometimes it didn't feel that way.

They were complete opposites.

Thea was stronger emotionally, Jake was stronger physically.

Jake was cool and calm, Thea lost her temper a lot.

Jake wasn't afraid of anything, Thea was terrified of being a lone.

They evened each-other out. When one was slipping the other would catch them.

This time was different, they were both slipping and Thea wasn't sure that they would be able to save themselves especially with all the changes that were being made.

Thea sighed and went to try the problem again but a loud sharp noise broke her concentration.

Thea dismissed it, who knew what teenage boys were doing on a Friday.

Just then, Thea's stomach started growling so she decided to go see if dinner was done yet.

she heard Scott arguing with his mom.

"But mom..." Scott complained.

"I said no," She said firmly.

"Please we're working on a project and I'll fail the class if I don't get it in by tomorrow." Scott said. he seemed seriously stressed.

"Fine but only because its school and you had better be going to stiles. If I here about you going to Derek's you won't leave this house for a month mister." said.

Hiding in the shadows Thea could almost imagine giving him the mom look. Thea smiled.

"Yes, Thank you!" Scott exclaimed running out the door.

Thea sneaked back up the stairs and got out her rock climbing rope.

Hooking it onto the hook she had installed on her window she put her back on and put on a black sweatshirt while sliding into her favorite pair of black shoes with white bottoms.

Quickly sliding down the rope she threw it back into the window.

Thea took off after Scott, He was on foot so it was easier to follow.

Thea tried to stick to the shadows but it was like he knew she was there he just couldn't tell where.

Scott looked like he was in a hurry to get to stiles'.

He veered off into the woods looking around to make sure no-one saw him.

Thea followed right after these were the same woods she had first met Derek in.

Scott moved a lot faster than she thought possible as he weaved in between trees.  
Before Thea knew it she had lost Scott.

"Damn." She swore Thea turned around to go back the way she came and realized she was in the middle of an unfamiliar part of the woods.

She gulped, now was definitely not the time to be stuck out in the woods.

Thea reached into her pocket to call her mom, before realizing that she had left it at home to charge.

"Fuck!" Thea said kicking the dirt.

Just then she heard the loud sound again, and it seemed a lot scarier when your out in the woods alone.

Thea shuddered, panic setting in. The sun had completely disappeared.

'Okay don't panic you'll find your way out of here, you've been in worse situations, right?' Thea tried to tell herself.

A snapping of twigs to her right made her heartbeat speed up.

"Who's there?" The asked stupidly

There was a hissing sound for an answer and a yellow pair of eyes like a snake looked at her.

She stifled a scream as a green lizard like creature crawled out of the brush.

It had long pointed teeth and an even longer tail.

Thea screamed, as it moved closer tilting its head at her.

without a backward glance she ran full speed away screaming out for help.

In a flash it jumped onto a huge rock in front of her causing her to slide and fall backward.

Letting out another scream Thea started got to her feet and started running she hit a muddy patch and fell.

looking back the creature dropped down in front of her and crouched ready to spring.

Thea gulped and tried to get to her feet but that spiked a sharp pain in her ankle.

She cried out which seemed to amuse the creature.

Tears formed in her eyes as she started pleading with it.

"Please..I-I'll you alone no-one will know please.." Thea choked out.

The thing crouched back preparing to spring, In an instant it flung at her.

Thea found courage to roll out of the way. Jumping to her feet despite the pain in her ankle she stumbled along the undergrowth.

Her lungs felt like they were going to burst, but she didn't stop.

suddenly there was a slight pain in her neck as Thea turned to see what it was she dropped to the ground unable to move.

She tried desperately to move anything but she could only lay there and wait for death to claim.

a single tear rolled down her cheek as the thing grew closer.

Again it prepared to spring only this time Thea knew she wouldn't be able to escape it.

It shot forward like a lightening flash Thea cried out her lip trembling.

Just before it could come crashing down on her, there was angry growl and Derek appeared almost out of nowhere

Derek knocked the thing to ground, his eyes were red his face distorted by hair and fang.

his claws dripping with the things blood.

The thing let out one last roar and was gone.

Derek turned to her shifting back to normal except for his eyes he blinked

"Thea?" He said astonished

**AN- hope you enjoyed this chapter R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Thanks for all the reviews guys I really do appreciate them, feel free to leave suggestions cause they might inspire me.**

Derek's face looked more menacing then ever in the moonlight.

The red in Derek's eyes dissolved when he blinked. He looked like he was about say something when a boy about Scott's age appeared.

he had a buzz cut and was wearing a gray sweatshirt.

"Hey, you okay? Scott's following it right now but I don't think he can kill that thing on his own." The boy said looking at derek as if waiting for orders.

"Call Scott tell him to let it go we've got more important things to deal with." Derek commanded.

"What, no? what's more important than the a bloodthirsty killer lizard with claws and fangs that paralyzes its prey?" the kid said incredulous.

"Oh I don't know Stiles, maybe a scared paralyzed little girl!" Derek snapped.

Stiles looked behind Derek finally seeing the little girl on the ground seemingly in shock at all the had occurred.

"Okay I admit that's a problem but is that really a bigger problem than the Kanima?" Stiles asked.

Derek glared at him, "I've sent my pack after it they'll take over for Scott, however Scott's mom is babysitting her at least that's what Scott said." Derek said kneeling down next to her.

Thea tried to move away but couldn't.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you." Derek said.

Stiles snorted "You say that now Derek but if that's who I think it is..." Stiles stopped at the glare Derek gave him.

"I know who she is stiles now is not the time for this discussion." Derek shot back.

"Right, well what are we gonna do with her it's not like we can just bring her home like this." Stiles pointed out.

"No, ill take her to my guest house." Derek said.

"Oh yeah that's not gonna sound creepy at all." Stiles retorted.  
Derek stood up suddenly and grabbed stiles by the collar. "Do you have a better plan Stilinski?" He said furiously.

"Cabin it is then" Stiles said wide-eyed.

Thea tried desperately to move away from Derek and started panicking when she couldn't.

"Derek, why can't I move!" She cried.

"You must have been cut by the Kanima but you'll be fine when it wears off." Derek said picking her up.

Thea hated the feeling of being trapped "So,what are you like a werewolf?" Thea said.

"Yeah...your not scared?" Derek said confused at her calmness.

"No, you won't hurt me." Thea said confidently. Derek gave her a look.

"You don't know that, I could wind up hurting you whether I want to or not. " Derek said looking at Thea.

"If you were going to hurt me you would've let the Kanima-thing get me." Thea reasoned.

"Haven't you ever seen the little red riding hood? I could be tricking you waiting till you put your guard down to attack?" Derek pointed out.

Thea sighed, "I know you won't hurt me cause I can feel it." Thea said as they reached the cabin.

"Really sure it's not your imagination?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, plus I can see it in your eyes." Thea said looking up at Derek. Derek opened the door revealing a small house. he flicked the light on.

Shutting the door with his foot he placed her down on the leather couch. he rummaged around for a blanket finding one he laid it over her.

"And what exactly do you see in my eyes?" Derek said pulling up a chair next to her.

Thea stared into his green eyes. "Your an alpha wolf, you have a hard exterior but I can see the pain and anger shadowing your eyes. You have people surrounding you but you still feel like the lone wolf." Thea concluded.

Derek stared at her incredulous "How in the Hell did you know that?" Derek exclaimed.

Thea grinned nervously," My dad said I'm intuitive, I can understand people really well." she explained.

"That doesn't explain how you knew I was an alpha?" Derek said.

Thea sighed. "It was kind of obvious the way that you took charge immediately by the way where did that guy go?" Thea asked completely off topic.

"To find Scott." Derek said quickly before getting up to find something to eat.

"Is he a werewolf too?" Thea asked.

"Who, Scott or Stiles?" He asked turning back to her momentarily. Thea sighed

"Either." she said.

"Scott is, Stiles isn't." Derek said turning back to the fridge.

Thea's head was really starting to hurt, of all the supernatural things that she had considered Derek being werewolf had never crossed her mind.  
For some reason this made Thea laugh almost hysterically.

"Whats so funny?" Derek asked bewildered, she had just been paralyzed and almost killed by a giant lizard, was she really laughing? maybe she was going insane?

"It's just of all the things that I had thought you were and there were a lot of them, werewolf never crossed my mind." Thea explained.

Derek frowned. "What did you think I was?" Derek asked curious as to what exactly she imagined him as a vampire maybe?

"Well...this is gonna sound absurd but I kind of thought that you were some sort of Guardian Angel. I mean the way you disappeared into the woods right after guiding me back was kinda supernatural." Thea admitted.

Derek laughed, A Guardian Angel she couldn't more far from the truth.

"Disappointed?" He asked his voice was teasing but he really wanted to know.

"No, your just as good as an angel." Thea said.

that brought Derek up short. "Trust me good is far from what I am." Derek said seriously.

"I don't think so." Thea said she was starting to be able to move her finger's a bit more.

Derek grabbed some pizza from the fridge and put it in the microwave.

"That's cause you don't know the things I've done." Derek said turning back to her. His eyes flashing red as a reminder. "My eye's are red for a reason." He said.

Thea just smiled turning her head as much as she could as the poison was wearing off.

"I may not know what all that you've done but I do know that in the less than than a week you have saved a little girl who you didn't even know from harm three times and two of those times were deadly. That sounds like something a good person would do." Thea said

Her blue eyes focusing on his green eyes.

Derek looked down away from her. She had a point he had saved her life, but did this time really count since he hads been following the Kanima anyways?

Thea saw his hesitation and knew that she had caught him off guard. This made a question bubble up to the forefront of her mind.

"What did you do that made you hate yourself so much?" She asked suddenly.

Derek flinched his jaw clench, his hands curled into fists.

"I don't want to talk about it." He stated. before walking away down the hall to his bedroom.

Thea knew she had pushed to hard and hit a nerve. She didn't mean to but her curiosity was insatiable.

Thea laid her head back against the pillow that had conveniently been laying on the couch.

* * *

Derek sighed as he sat down on his bed. he tried to tell himself that none of this mattered.

No matter how many times he saved her it wouldn't change the fact that he was the reason his entire family was burned alive.

Derek face was twisted in hate, hate at Kate, hate at the argent's, hate at himself.

Derek shook his head, He wasn't going there tonight.

Standing up he walked back out into the living room.

Thea looked like she was about to clonk out. That was good that meant no more prying conversations with the little girl.

Derek pulled up a stool and took the pizza out of the microwave. It was still warm enough to eat even though he had forgotten about it.

He let his thoughts wander for a few moments before returning to meal.

Finishing it quickly he returned to his bedroom before laying down on the bed.

An hour later he was asleep as well.

Waking up from a dreamless sleep Derek literally jumped out of bed.

Rubbing his eyes and cracking his neck he walked out into the living room where Thea was sleeping soundly.

Or so he thought, the minute he stepped into the room she opened her eyes. stretching she sat up experimentally.

"I guess the venom wore of." Thea stated rolling her shoulders glad she could move freely again.

"Yeah guess so." Derek replied halfheartedly. standing up Thea looked him over.

"So why do you live out here all alone?" She asked warily, remembering what happened last time she pressed.

"Complicated." He said. Thea let it go afraid she had already gone to far.

Derek picked up his keys. "Come on Imma drive you home." He commanded.

Thea threw him a look. "Pushy." She mumbled straightening her hat. Derek rolled his eyes.

Suddenly a thought hit Thea. "Um...how do you think its gonna look to my parents if after being missing for a night a strange guy who was a suspect for murder drives up in black Camaro wearing a leather jacket?" she said biting her lip.

"First off how do you know about that? Second I'll drive just far enough that you can walk home with out any trouble." Derek said as if he had already thought about this.

He probably had Thea realized. She saw he was still waiting for her to explain how she knew about his record.

"Oh well about that, See um...My dad he was a computer hacker for awhile and well I picked up on a lot of things ." She admitted sheepishly.

"So hacked into my criminal record? why?" Derek asked puzzled putting on his leather jacket and opening the door

Following him Thea answered. "Well...it wasn't exactly intentional." Thea said embarrassed.

"You looked into my medical file how is that not intentional?" He asked.

"Well...I mean when I went into your medical records I wasn't exactly planning on looking at your criminal record but I just kinda did." She said stepping into the drivers seat of the black camaro.

Derek looked at her frustrated. "You looked through my medical records?" He exclaimed.

Thea smiled shyly. "Well I only did it to make sure that you were real."

Derek shot her a look slipping into the drivers seat.

The drive was uncomfortably silent. "I um...I'm sorry." She said awkwardly.

Derek just nodded.

They stopped a block away from her house. "Thank you Derek for everything." Thea said softly.

"Just stay out of the woods for a while." Derek warned staring at the steering wheel.

"I will take care of your self Derek." Thea said sighing internally.

Closing the door, Derek sped off. Swallowing Thea walked the short distance to her house.

She quickly hopped up the steps and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Mom?" She asked warily.

Just then her mom half hysterical appeared from the kitchen. "Thea! my baby Where have you been!" She cried wrapping Thea in her arms.

"Don't ever ever take off like that! What where you thinking?" My mom shouted tears were threatening to pour over.

"Mom, mom! I'm fine, I'm sorry okay? I just got lost in the woods following Scott." Thea explained.

She was highly aware that she was lying by omission, telling only part of the truth but not the whole truth.

"Thea, you know you shouldn't be wandering into the forest especially at night for any reason!" Her mom said eyes wide

"Mom I kno-" She cut me off. "Really after what happened to your father you think its okay to follow a teenage boy into middle of the woods? You could have been killed...or worse." Mrs. McClean shouted angrily.

"I know." Thea said head bowed. "I shouldn't have done it and there's no excuse for it I will take any punishment you give me." Thea said confident that she could endured a grounding for a few days...or months.

"Good, because I'm too upset right now to come up with a good punishment so for now go to bed without dinner." sighed.

Thea nodded and went up to her room knowing that when her mom recovered from the shock that there would be major consequences.

Thea flopped down on her bed and pulled out her laptop.

She went on to Google and typed werewolves in the search bar.

She skipped past all the movie crap, She wasn't finding anything when suddenly she remembered what Stiles had called the Lizard thing.

She quickly typed in Kanima, it was a South African legend. The more she read the more terrified she became.

She was just about to flip off her computer when something caught her attention.

'Animal attacks in Beacon Hills' Thea clicked on the link.

She read the article suddenly interested, her heartbeat rising.

_Recent animal attacks _

_Man murdered by mountain lion in a movie store. _

_Bus driver killed in bus by Mountain Lion._

_Laura hale believed to be killed by a pack of wolves wandering through._

Thea clicked on each one her blood pressure rising as she stared at every picture.

"There the same." She whispered under her breath.

Moving quickly she put the lap top down on her bed and reached under her bed.

Retrieving the box of pictures she had gotten from newspaper reports and had printed off computer articles.

She compared the pictures of the mangled bodies to the ones in her hands.

Her hand covered her mouth, her hands trembled and she nearly dropped the picture of her father's body.

What ever animal had killed her father had killed three others, and one of the reports reported it as a wolf pack.

"There aren't any wolves in California." Thea said, She new that for a fact. (She didn't count werewolves)

That meant that it had to be a mountain lion. It made enough sense a mountain lion wasn't the weirdest thing you'd find in California.

So then was didn't she believe that a mountain lion killed her father?

She shut off her laptop and closed it, setting it on her nightstand she laid down on the bed.

Slowly she drifted off into sleep as her body was still recovering from the venom.

* * *

Derek paced back and forth, "Again!" he urged Sighing in disgust.

"Were doing the best we can Derek!" protested Issac. In an instant Derek had Issac up against the wall.

"You will do what I tell you to do if you want to survive, Do it again!" He said saying the last part slowly.

Erica and Issac rushed Derek again, and again they landed on their backs.

"Boyde your turn." Derek said sighing.

Boyde nodded, moving quickly he tried to confused Derek but followed the other two on the ground.

Derek rolled his eyes, "You need to focus if you want to survive you also need rest, get some will pick this up tomorrow." Derek said

They all nodded, "Is it just me or is he more irritable tonight?" Erica whispered.

"Something's definitely up." Boyde said.

Derek decided to go on a walk, he was stressed out this week with the whole thing with Jackson killing people and Scott going solo.

All Thea was doing was getting in his way. He needed to do something about this whole mess before the alpha pack came.

Turning around he made his way back to the warehouse where he might get some rest.

* * *

Sighing Thea put down her computer for like the third time that hour. Groaning she got up to go downstairs, again.

She got some food out of boredom before going back upstairs. Eating the sandwich quickly she laid down on her bed staring up at the wall.

Thea hated this, she knew that she said she would take any punishment but her grounding required her to be cut off from the world.

Which included the supernatural world, Not to mention the now semi-paranoid fear of the Kanima showing up on her doorstep.

She tried sleeping for the umpteenth time that day but she had slept so long that morning that she had too much energy to sleep.

Sighing she opened her laptop, she decided to do a little searching that required a lot of hacking.

Her mom was at work and wouldn't be back for another hour. It was a risk cause if her mom found out she would get more than just a grounding.

Quickly she ran to her mom's study, she had her work lap-top on her desk. Thea slipped her flash drive into the jack looking up all the animal attacks in the past year until she found Laura Hale's file.

She looking at Laura Hale's file, Derek Hale was suspected in her murder and even arrested for it until they determined the Killer wolf.

Thea's heart stopped, Derek was a werewolf, if he killed Laura while shifted it would leave only wolf's Dna behind.

Her father had been killed by a pack of wolves in the same forest Laura Hale was Killed. The same forest she had met Derek Hale in The same forest he lived in.

Thea's heart rate picked up, her eye's wide, her breath accelerating. She shook her head violently, denying what she now knew.

"No!" She her computer down on the bed. He...he protected her, though he wasn't the nicest person he saved her life twice for crying out loud.

She told herself this over and over but she couldn't shake the images of how Derek had looked after the kanima attacked.

She remembered the absolute terror she felt, She had brushed it off because he had saved her. She should've realized what he was capable of.

The hate and anger that had seemed to emanate from his red eyes. how could she have been so blind?

Why did she care? She barely even knew him! So then why did she feel such grief after figuring out that Derek was really a monster.

something wet dripped onto her hand, startled Thea realized she was crying. She wiped the tears away angrily.

In her mind she had the answer to her question; She had thought that he would become some sort of savior to her.

Her guardian angel was really a demon.

The anger that welled up inside of her was shocking, the feeling of betrayal coursed through her.

She knew one thing, She would never again let her guard down especially around Derek Hale. Thea could control her emtion's very well, excluding anger.

Thea put her head back on her pillow but she was too angry now to fall asleep. She looked over at her clock, she had almost 30 minutes until her mother got home.

'Stay out of the forest,' He had said. Thea looked over at the forest it was dark out now, just about the perfect time to go for a stroll.

Anger leading her actions,she was out of the house and heading towards the woods in a matter of minutes.

Thea had snuck her Dad's dagger into her pocket, just in case anything supernatural tried to kill her...again. Thea knew that after her other two experiences in the woods she should be afraid but the anger and betrayal drowned out every other feeling.

She didn't even think about gettin lost or how her mother would react she just acted on instinct. She wandered for hours and the anger finally ebbing. Not quite enough that panic would set in but nervousness did.

Sighing Thea leaned against a tree to catch her breath, She was sure her mom had called the cops by now and was probably freaking out, She groaned at the thought of her mom's reaction.

Just then she heard a snarl not far from where she was, Thea instantly grabbed the dagger fropm her pocket.

The blade was broad and thin, The handle was coverd with leathered. It gleamed dangerously in the gibbous moonlight.

She heard more snarls and thr sounds of struggling. Thea moved cautiously towards the sound.

Thea looked around a massive tree just as someone was thrown into it nearly hitting her.

Jumping back Thea raised her knife as the werewolf tore forward back the direction it was thrown from.

"Stop!" Someone finally said holding up his hand. the growling stopped. Thea gripped the dagger tighter, She knew that voice.

"What is it Derek too much for you?" Erica sneered. Derek sent her a glare.

"No, use your senses what do you smell?" Derek said his eye's never leaving Erica's as not to tip them off.

Bodye turned in Thea's Direction, she cowered behind the tree. "Someone's here." he stated.

"Very good, might as welll come out before we come and get you." Derek threatened.

Thea wished she could snarl. She made a quick decision, Taking a breath she lurched forward running full speed. away.

Derek swore and started after her on all fours his pack following in behind him.

Thea knew she wouldn't be able to out run them. Thea turned around swiftly taking them by surprise.

Derek who was right behind her didn't have time to react as she shoved the dagger into his should.

He grabbed his shoulder shocked, "Thea?" He asked but she was gone sprinting away from him. Issac and Boyde were a bound a way from her.

"Don't hurt her!" He ordered.

ignoring him Bodye launched himself at her, knocking Thea to the ground. Thea looked around wildly for anything she could use. Boyde lifted his hand ignoring Derek's shouts of protest, Thea's eyes landed on a purple flower.

She snatched it crushing the leaves and blowing the petals at him. Boyde shot backwards, holding his face.

Thea gave a look at Issac she was out of ammo and Issac held back. "Thea, what the hell?" Derek snarled. Thea didn't even look at him before tearing off.

Nobody even attempted to follow her as she fled. Thea looked back a couple times after she was far enough away to make sure that they really hadn't followed her.

Thea climbed up the side of her house to her window using the rope she had left there. She lay down on her bed, The house was silent almost deserted. She picked up her phone and found five missed calls from her mom.

"Here it comes." Thea groaned. Her mom had sent her three text messages.

'Hey sorry I'm gonna be home extremely late something came up sorry.'

'Okay so I figure that im going to be home really late considering we just got a flood of people in here and They need me bye'

'Y'know it would make me feel so much better if you texted me back even if you mad just please Thea?'

I let out a breath and texted her back.

'Mom I'm fine. Srry I didn't txt U back I lost my charger, come home when U can luv U.' Thea didn't usually text like that but she just wanted to send it quickly.

It was already 2:00

Time to go to bed. She thought turning off the light in her room and changing into a tank top and shorts. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep and her dreams were far from peaceful.

* * *

**AN-I'm sorry it took sooo long I got grounded for low grades. The next chapter should be up much sooner than this one. anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter if you want me to go faster R&R but please use CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM I can't improve my writing if you just tell me I suck now can I?**


	4. Chapter 4

Thea woke many times that night, her dreams taking a disturbing twist. Images of the animal attack victims flashed through her head. Derek Hale standing over their dead bodies, eyes gleaming a crimson red.

Thea woke up to the sound of thunder and rain pouring. Looking out her window Thea groaned, "Great." She mumbled. Quickly brushing her hair and teeth she threw on a black tank top, a black sweatshirt, and a pair of blue jeans.

Making her way down the stairs she found her mom sipping coffee, Her mom's curly, chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She was sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.

"How late were you out last night?" Her mom asked not looking up from the newspaper. Thea stopped, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Thea asked nervously.

"Thea, don't play dumb I know you were out last night." Her mom said. Thea narrowed her eyes trying to determine if her mom was playing her. "I wasn't out last night mom I don't know why you would have reason to think that." Thea said feinting confusion.

Thea's mother looked up sharply, "The neighbors called me last night as I was coming home. I had asked them to keep an eye on the house for me since they were having a bonfire last night. They told me they saw you sneaking out." Her mom said her mouth was pressed in a tight line as she waited for Thea's explanation.

Thea looked at her mom incredulously, "You have people spying on me?" Thea said angrily.

Her mom just shook her head before replying, "Really,Thea? I didn't expect you to sneak out...again. I had them to keep an eye on the house so nothing would happen. I can't believe you have the nerve to mad at me, you disobeyed me and after the other night you're lucky I don't ship you off to Illinois." Her mom said.

Thea stopped it was too early to fight, "I'm sorry, mom you're right. I was wrong to go out so late especially since I was grounded and I wish I had a good explanation But I don't. I just felt so alone in the house I mean after dad died I-I've just been off." Thea said. She hated lying to her mother but she couldn't tell her the truth.

Her mother sighed, "Well...because of circumstances you're not in any additional trouble but you're still grounded." Her mom said, standing up and wrapping her in a hug.

"You can go outside during the day on weekends but only because you haven't made any friends yet." her mom said. Thea nodded.

"Thank you...I'm going to go find something outside to do, I'll have my phone on me." Thea said moving towards the door. Her mother stopped her. "Jake is going to be here in like 5 minutes." Her mom said smiling widely.

Thea's eyes widen in excitement, "Seriously!" She exclaimed. Her Mother nodded. "I'm gonna go wait outside for him then!" Thea said running out the door. Thea could practically feel her mother roll her eyes.

It was warmer out now that the rain had stopped, for once Thea pushed Derek Hale from her mind as she waited for Jake to show up. She got a text from her mother saying that Jake would be a little longer since He had to pick up groceries for himself and them.

Sighing Thea sat on the back of her mom's red car. Ten minutes past when suddenly something out of the corner of her eye Thea noticed someone standing across the street.

Thea clenched her teeth and swore when she saw who it was. Hopping off the car, she strode towards Derek. His face was unreadable. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

Derek studied her narrowing her eyes. "What's your problem?" He asked suddenly. Thea clenched her fists wanting so much to hit him but she knew she'd just wind up hurting herself.

"You're my problem! I can't prove it but I know what you did. To all of them! Laura, the convenience store clerk, the bus driver, My Dad!" Thea yelled, "How can you sleep at night knowing that you truly are a monster! You seemed so...good. Why did you even bother saving me? Huh? Why didn't you just let me die?" Thea shouted, pushing him.

Derek looked at her with shock, "You think I killed those people?" Derek said, clearly caught off guard. Thea couldn't help herself; she pushed him again with little success. "I know you did they found wolf DNA on Laura Hale's body. The wounds were too similar for it to be a mountain lion. My father had the same wounds that Laura did, he was killed in the same forest that she was!" Thea accused.

"I didn't kill those people and I didn't kill your father. The werewolf who did is dead." Derek explained.

Thea took a step back, "But...I-I um…I'm sorry. It's just..." Thea didn't even know what to say.

Derek just shrugged.

"You should get all the facts next time." Derek said coolly before turning around and stalking off.

"I'm sorry Derek, I really am." Thea said, Derek didn't even look back to mad to care Thea supposed. Shaking her head Thea again pushed Derek Hale from her mind.

Just as Thea got to her house a blue car pulled up. Jake got out of the car. He seemed taller than when he left. Thea smiled and threw herself into his arms.

"Gosh, I have missed you." Jake murmured against her ear. Thea held him tighter.

"I've missed you too Jake!" She said, when they finally parted Thea looked him up and down. Though he hadn't been gone long, it felt like forever.

Jake looked absolutely nothing like Thea, He was only 15 but stood about 5'9. He had really tan skin, and slightly buzzed cut black hair. The only thing they had in common was their shocking blue eyes.

"How have you been?" Jake asked as hyper and perky as always. Thea smiled and realized how much she truly had missed her older brother.

"I've been getting in a little trouble but other than that I'm fine." Thea said, 'Well apart for the whole werewolf and Derek problem' she added in her head.

Practically running to the door, they burst into the house. Thea's mom turned around and threw herself into her son's awaiting arms.

"Oh my gosh, Jake!" Her mom exclaimed looking him up and down.

"I know I've grown a little bit," He said reading the expression on her face.

"I've missed you so much my little boy!" She said pulling him into another hug. Thea smiled at her mother's excitement. She hadn't seen her mother so happy since Dad had died. Thea felt a smile break out on her face.

"Hi, mom!" Jake said letting her practically squeeze the life out of him. "U-uh mom...I...can't...breath..." He panted. Her mother released her strangle hold.

"Sorry I've just really missed having you here." Their mother said tears coming to her eyes. Jake gave her a sad smile "It's gonna be okay mom I promise just calm down." Jake reassured her.

Thea felt tears starting to come into her own eyes and she had to walk away to keep from letting them fall. She was done with crying. Taking a deep breath she kept herself under control. Suddenly there was an arm around her shoulder. "You okay Cynthia?" Her brother asked. Thea rolled her eyes and groaned she hated when her brother used her full name.

"You know I _hate_ that name Jacob." She said smiling slightly. Jake laughed, "Yeah well I love my name...except when that indian guy took it in twilight! Ever since then all the girls practically scream every time they hear my name." He shuddered.

Thea smiled and elbowed him, "He's not Indian he's Native American." She corrected. Jake gave her an incredulous look.

"Whatever!" He said even making the lame hand signs on his forehead. Thea couldn't help it she erupted in giggles.

"What are you two miscreants mumbling about now?" Her mother asked suspiciously stepping into the living room. Thea couldn't stop giggling enough to explain.

"She no sleep during social studies no more." He said in a childish voice. Thea double over in laughter Derek Hale completely forgotten.

Her mother chuckled "You are the most peculiar pair I've ever birthed." She said shaking her head.

The stopped laughing as her and Jake exchanged a look "What? Compared to the other children you've birthed?" Jake said raising an eyebrow.

It was her mother's turn to laugh, "Well you never know." She said winking. Thea just rolled her eyes.

"So...Jake you want me to show you your room?" Thea asked. Jake smiled,

"Sure," He says, Thea grabs his hand and leads him up the stairs excitedly talking about how mom had designed it and rambling about how cool it looked.

Jake smiled all through his sisters ramblings which just encouraged Thea. When they finally reached the room Jake's eyes widened. The walls were painted black and red, as was the bed sheets and pillows.

"This is amazing!" He said blinking in amazement. Thea smiled widely, "I know it's awesome, second only to my room of course." Thea said.

Jake snorted, "Uh huh yeah right I've seen your room it's not that great." He scoffed. Thea gasped throwing a pillow at him.

"How dare you! My room is way more awesome than your room." She countered.

"At least mine's still clean." He shot back. Thea stuck her tongue out and stole the hat he had clutched in his hand and turned to run. "That's it you little rascal!" he said lurching forward in attempt to grab her.

Thea ran away as fast as she could jumping down the stairs two at a time. "Ha a little slow there Jake?" She mocked flying towards the door.

"Get back here!" He yelled following her just as quick. Thea made it to the big front door. Kicking the door open she ran out into the yard.

"Athena!" He shouted. "Give it back you little pest." He yelled giggling. Thea stop and turned her eyes narrowed, "I told you not to call me that!" she spat suddenly furious.

Realizing his mistake Jake gasped, "Thea...I-I'm so sorry I know that was his thing I was just kidding." He said, hanging his head. Thea just shrugged, "It's fine I'm sorry for snapping at you, here's your hat." She said.

Thea took a deep breath and threw it back to her brother. Jake looked so much like their dad it was ridiculous. Jake looked down at the hat he held in his hands thoughtfully before throwing it back.

"You can keep it." He said smiling striding back to her and placing it into her hands. Thea looked down at the hat that sat in her hands now. Realization hit her like a rock, "Dad gave you this...I'm so sorry I wouldn't have stolen it if I had known. But...why would you give it to me?" She asked confused.

Jake shrugged, "It's okay maybe you need right now more than I do. So you can keep it besides dad gave me loads of hats of the years this one is just my favorite." He smiled.

"This is the first hat dad ever gave you. It used to be his but he decided to give it to for your seventh birthday...You love this hat." she said astonished.

"Yeah well...I love my sister more." He admitted ruffling her hair. Thea looked up and smiled before hugging Jake, "I love you too Jake." She said.

They heard the snap of a camera and turned in horror to see their mom in the doorway, her white IPhone in hand. "Mom!" They shrieked in unison.

"What? It was so cute I couldn't resist." She said in her defense. They both glared at their mother, "Give it." Jake said holding out his hand. Her mother laughed and shook her head.

"Nuh uh this is going on Facebook." She said. All color drained from the two kids faces as they broke into desperate pleas, "Please mom come on this will so ruin our social statuses... I mean please... come on." They pleaded.

Their mother's eye's took on a mischievous glint, "Nope it's definitely going on Facebook." She said taking slight pleasure in her children's horror.

Thea groan and put her head in her hand's, "I'm going to die of embarrassment when everyone sees this." She shuddered at the thought.

"YOU! You're a twelve year old girl! People expect this from you! I, on the other hand, am a young man...Ugh my life is over." Her brother complained.

Thea muttered whatever under her breath and went back into the house. Moping up to her room and opening her computer she found that her mom had indeed posted it to Facebook. She sighed. This was going to be a long week she thought, flopping down onto her bed.

* * *

The next month passed in a blur, Thea hadn't talked to Derek since she had accused him of murder.

Derek sighed he wasn't sure when he had stopped sleeping it had to be somewhere between when he got Jackson in control after figuring out how to turn him into a werewolf and learning that Boyde and Erica went missing.

It had been a month since his last encounter with Thea. He had gone out of his way to avoid her avoiding further risk of pulling her even more into this than she needed to be or already was.

That was of course the best course of action keep her safe keep her out of this. Yet one of the things Derek couldn't keep her out of was his way.

Thea had the infuriating habit of getting involved in matters that didn't concern her, though lately she seemed pretty quiet, which just made Derek more on guard. Over the last weeks he had seen her hanging around her brother who had just moved back here from Chicago, Illinois.

Derek usually was good at keeping his thought's away from Thea since she no longer was infiltrating his life. Derek couldn't comprehend why, but he actually didn't mind as much that he had, had to save her a lot.

Derek currently was tracking the alpha pack that had reached town. Scott didn't even know about this just Issac, Peter, and himself.

Which was just the way he wanted it he needed to deal with this on his own. He had his pack and that's all he needed, or so he told himself. Self-doubt wasn't something that Derek normally had this time was no different.

Something moved behind him, Derek whirled around but no one was there. Derek heart the stead beat of a heartbeat in the shadows behind him. "I know you're there, come out before I drag you out." He said tensing for a fight.

The leaves rustled and Scott stepped out of the shadows, Derek swore. "Why are you following me?" He sighed. Scott swallowed, "You weren't talking to me and I needed to know where Boyde and Erica are." He said taking a breath.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Look you've done enough, I'm looking for them this is my business I have it under control." He lied. Scott nodded, "I um wanted to talk to you about that little girl Thea?" Scott said cautiously. Derek turned narrowing his eyes and cocking his head.

"What about her?" Derek asked frowning. Scott sighed, "Well I saw her the other day, walking home with her brother. She kept looking behind her like someone was trailing her." He said shifting from foot to foot.

"So? It could be a group of kids she doesn't like. It's not our problem Scott." Derek said unconcerned. Scott took a deep breath and Derek got the feeling there was more. "What?" He asked when Scott hesitated.

"That's what I thought at first too, Then I felt the other werewolf." Scott said staring at Derek, "She's being trailed." Scott said. Derek sighed, "How do you know that it wasn't just a coincidence?" Derek said.

"Because I followed her after that. It followed her. I couldn't tell who it was. They stuck to the shadow's but I know it was after her. It came to her house and waited outside, I think she's in danger and Derek I think it's your fault." He said.

Derek's eyes widened, "Me? I haven't seen her in weeks." Derek said defensively. Scott shook his head.

"I know that, but there can't be any other reason that someone would be following her." Scott pointed out.

The thought of Thea being put in danger because of him put a knot in the middle of his stomach. "Okay I'll run by her house." Derek said. He'd just have to look for the alpha pack later. Derek was about a block away from her house when he heard a scream coming from her house.

* * *

**AN-So sorry that this took like forever to do personal life is so irritating UGH! Anyways I really am so sorry that it took so long. Tell me how I did and do not be afraid to use constructive criticism or of hurting my feelings as long as you're not being mean about it and giving me your honest opinion as a way that I can get better at writing I promise you won't hurt my feelings. Quick question though am I making Derek too...soft? or OOC? if so please tell out to My Beta gotgoats! **

**This is a quick message from GotGoats… I'm willing to help her get Derek more "in character", but I've honestly never watched the show. So please, keep comments polite, but let me know how to help! Wolfhowl is learning, and doing her best to improve. I'm correcting most things, but I don't always catch everything. Once again, please keep comments CONSTRUCTIVE and polite. Thanks!**


End file.
